Ciel vs Grell
by Maya Tamika
Summary: Ciel and Grell go head to head to compete for the one and only Sebastian's love. How far will they go for the man they love? Who will Sebastian choose? How long can they hide their secret competition before Sebastian realizes what's going on? Why am I asking these questions when I know the answers? CielxSebastianxGrell. YAOI! Don't like, don't read!


**Hey, all! Rest assured that there are plenty of more productive things that I could be doing right now, but I'm writing fanfiction instead. :3**

**The title says it all. I'm just gonna go ahead and jump into the story.**

…**Right after I say this: I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY! **

**I already have certain chapters planned, and I personally prefer SebxCiel over SebxGrell, but I'm going to write this in more of a one-shot sort of format, meaning that it's kind of set up like various battles. Sometimes, Sebastian will choose Ciel, and other times he will choose Grell. My point is, THIS IS ENTIRELY UP TO YOU!**

**Pop me a PM or a review giving me your idea (be somewhat specific because I can't just write the exact same story three times) and I'll try to work it in. Also, let me know how cannon you want me to be. For example, Ciel is allergic to cats and has asthma. I fully intend to milk this to its fullest potential, but if you want me to write something that doesn't include those things, let me know, 'cuz I'm more than willing to comply.**

**I'm also willing to write as much shounen-ai as you want, though I'd rather refrain from writing lemons if possible. I want to keep this T if I can and I've always found fanfictions that have a ton of lemons in them to be a little boring and annoying. But I'm all in for shounen-ai!**

**One final thing: I don't want this to go on forever, so I'll write it for a while, but if I start to get fewer ideas and/or PMs/reviews with ideas in them, then I'll post a poll on my profile asking which you want to win, then I'll write a finale with that person coming out on top overall. As I said before, I ship Sebastian and Ciel, but I'll still make Grell win if that's what the public prefers.**

**Well, this ended up longer than it should have been…**

**On to the actual story now.**

…**Okay, I lied. This is actually going to be more of a prologue. But enjoy it anyway!**

**(Also, special thanks to my bocchan to provides pretty much every ounce of inspiration I have ever had for a Black Butler fanfic, even though most of them will probably never be seen by the general public. LOVE YOU BOCCHAN! 3)**

* * *

"Bocchan, wake up!" Sebastian said gently, entering Ciel's room, "it's time for morning tea.

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, but said nothing.

Sebastian handed him his tea. Still, Ciel held his silence.

"Are you alright, bocchan? You're being awfully quiet," Sebastian remarked.

"I'm fine!" Ciel snapped.

But in truth, he wasn't fine. He was the head of the Phantomhives and he was engaged to Elizabeth Middleford. He lived a life of luxury and had everything he could ever dream of. Well, almost everything.

There was one thing he wanted more than anything else. He didn't want Elizabeth's (or Lizzy, as she preferred to be called) attention. He would even give up his title as Earl Phantomhive if it meant he could have this one thing. But sadly, it was just out of his reach.

_How can it be so close, and yet so far?_ He wondered to himself.

No, he certainly wasn't fine. And as he sat on the edge of his bed, watching his butler dress him, that truth couldn't be made more obvious.

As Ciel made his way down the stairs to breakfast, he and Sebastian both heard a loud…it was somewhat of a cross between a crash and a boom. That wasn't too unusual. What was unusual about it was that it came from outside the mansion, which meant it wasn't caused by the chef, Bardroy, but was instead either caused by Finny or something else. And since Finny was most likely not outside at this time of morning, it was likely to be something else.

Ciel stopped and looked out the window, "Sebastian, find out what that was."

"Yes, bocchan," Sebastian said as he put a hand to his heart and bowed. He then walked off.

Ciel was about to continue on his way, when something very red stopped him.

"Hello, Earl Phantomhive," a voice that Ciel found terribly annoying said, "long time no see, hmm?"

"Grell Sutcliff. What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"I have an interesting proposition for you."

Ciel looked out the window again, "let me guess…you caused that explosion?"

"Yes. I needed to get Bassy away from you so we could talk."

"Then start talking."

"Always so forward…anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was love."

"Love?" Ciel asked, taken completely by surprise. Somehow, he knew this would boil down to Sebastian.

"I love your butler. That much is clear," Grell announced with his equivalent of a dreamy voice, "but it's clear to me that you love him too."

"W-what? Where did you hear-" Ciel began.

"Oh, don't bother hiding it. I know you love him," Grell interrupted.

A slight blush crossed Ciel's cheeks, despite his efforts to hold it back.

"Ah, I see I'm not wrong," Grell said, "alright then, on to my preposition. We compete."

"Compete?"

"For Bassy's love! The way I see it, he's more than capable of choosing who he wants to love, so I say we let him decide," Grell held out his hand, "does that sound fair?"

Ciel looked out the window again at his estate. What kind of competition was this? Would it be like knights fighting for the love of a princess? Or would it be trying to win said princess's affections through songs and poems while she sat on her balcony at night?

"What exactly did you have in mind for this competition?" Ciel asked.

"The rules are simple. Make Sebastian love you!" Grell explained, "there should be as little physical contact between the two of us as possible. Of course, there will have to be some, since we will do all our planning separately and our ideas are sure to fall on the same date more than once. Any other questions?"

Ciel considered for a moment. It was a game. He loved games. He smirked and took Grell's hand, "when do we start?"

Grell smiled widely, "immediately." He jumped out the window.

"I didn't find anything bocchan. It seems that…" Sebastian said as he returned. When he saw the expression on Ciel's face, he stopped, "is everything alright?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "everything's fine. I promise."

"Why are you still standing here? You weren't waiting for me, were you?"

"I guess you could say…that I was."

* * *

**So, let me know what you think! Criticism is very welcome! Chapters will be longer than this, I PROMISE!**

**Send me your requests and I'll do my best to work them into the story! Thanks for reading!**

_**~Maya**_


End file.
